Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by beauty unfolds
Summary: Chilton plans an end of the year senior class trip to Europe that doesn’t go exactly as planned. Please R&R.
1. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls or the WB. This story is just coming from me and my brain._

_**Summary: **Chilton plans an end of the year senior trip to Europe that doesn't go exactly as planned. Dean is basically out of the story, but Rory and him are friends as well as Jess. (Eventual Trory)_

_**Authors Note:** This story is my first fan fiction posted here, and reviews/comments/ suggestions are greatly appreciated for making this story better in any way possible. Updates will probably not be coming regularly, but you can expect them at least once every 2 weeks as work and school will prevent me from writing chapters daily._

_Without further ado, here is the story and I hope you like it._

**Chapter One: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

"_Wasting words on lower cases and capitals" –Brand New_

"Rory! You're gonna be late for hell," came Lorelai's voice from the kitchen.

"One second, I'm almost ready, but can we stop by Luke's for the elixir of life?" replied Rory.

"Deny a Gilmore coffee, now that's even worst than being late. Alright, I guess we'll have to stop by Luke's since I'm the mom and if my daughter shows up at Chilton unhappy and grumpy, I'll be the one to blame,"

Rory chuckled at her mom's sense of logic, but anyways her body was running low on caffeine. She was in no mood to go to school since all the teachers felt that all the finals should be held today. Teachers and their evil conspiracy theories, but in order to survive, coffee is the answer.

They stopped by Luke's quickly and got coffee as this was practically their daily routine.

"4 coffees please Lukey," asked Lorelai

"4, you don't need that much," grunted Luke while he was wiping down the counter. He would never understand women, or the Gilmores for that matter.

"Yes we do, Rory has about a bajillion tests today and so she needs coffee to survive and if you don't give it to us, you'll be breaking the number one Gilmore Rule; Which will then cause us to have to stay and wait here until you us the coffee, therefore making Rory late for school. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

By now, Luke was used to the Gilmore's way of thinking and so he sighed just handed them their coffees and returned to working. Everyone else around knew that Luke and Lorelai would get together one way or another. The way they bantered, it was bound to happen. Miss Patty and a couple other people in Stars Hallow already had a couple bets going.

"Thanks Luke! You're the _best_," said Rory happily and drinking the coffee on the way out.

Next stop: Chilton

With some stroke of magic, Rory managed to arrive at school with five minutes to spare. Just enough to get her books from her lockers and get to class

"Bye mom, I love you!"

"You better, I was one the gave birth to you. I'll see you later oompa loompa,"

Rory entered the hallways and headed towards her locker and began to get her stuff out if it. She felt someone coming even though she already knew who it was.

"Mary, how are you this fine day?" asked Tristan with his trademark smirk accompanying his look. It wouldn't be complete without it.

She just groaned inwardly and ignored him. Maybe if I just keep ignoring him he'll go away.

"Ouch, no hello, that hurt." Mocking his hurt.

Or not. "Dugrey, I'm not in the mood for talking," replied Rory with no emotion.

"Well what are you in the mood for? There's lots of other stuff we could do besides talking you know," he suggested.

"Alright. How about after school?" asked Rory catching Tristan off guard.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah you know what I really want?"

"What?"

"I want you...to _go away_," Rory smiled knowing he had surprised Tristan.

He felt a little dejected, but didn't show it for he learned to hide his emotions a long time ago.

"Harsh, but you know me, you, after school, what do you think?"

"I think that'll happen in your dreams," Rory said.

"Every night, Mary,"

Rory rolled her eyes. Just, she glanced at her watch, six more hours of torture. Rory made her way to her first period class. Math, just what she wanted at 8 in the morning. Someday she swore, she would get the administration to start school at a more reasonable time.

Mr. Potter greeted the both of them as they entered. Tristan took a seat besides Rory even though his normal seat was in the back earning him a cold glare from Rory.

"Before class starts, I just have few announcements for all the seniors in the class. The administrators here have felt that you have earned the privilege of taking a cruise to Europe," informed the class in a monotone voice.

The class immediately started talking about it and chattering to their friends.

"But, you have to be passing all of your classes in order to be eligible for this trip and the costs/ permits and insurance forms will be passed out after class for those who are interested,"

A couple of people groaned.

"So Mary, you thinking about going on this trip?" mentally thanking God for him having all passing grades

"Not if you're going," She really just needed a vacation though to get away from school and work though. Rory returned to Mr. Potter's lecturing on today's lesson and took how her notebook and began taking notes.

_Well that's all for now, if you guys like where this story is going, please take your time to review it with any of your thoughts as it will make me extremely happy and when I'm happy I write faster. Usually, haha_

-Beauty Unfolds


	2. There's No I in Team

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls or the WB. This story is just coming from me and my brain._

_**Summary: **Chilton plans an end of the year senior trip to Europe that doesn't go exactly as planned. Dean is basically out of the story, but Rory and him are friends as well as Jess. (Eventual Trory)_

_**Author's Note:** This story is my first fan fiction posted here, and reviews/comments/ suggestions are greatly appreciated for making this story better in any way possible. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. _

_Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to do so. _

**Chapter Two: There's No I in Team**

"_Everything I know about breaking hearts, I've learned from you" –Taking Back Sunday_

Rory came home from school and told Lorelai and Lane about the trip.

"So Rory, are you gonna go on this trip. I mean you truly deserve it, I'm just saying you should think about it. Seriously what are the chances of you and the Spawn of Satan even being on the same floor," Lane told Rory in an attempt to get her to go.

"I don't know, with my luck I'll probably be in the same room as in the whole time," replied Rory with an exasperated tone.

"As your official best friend, it is my job that you are happy,"

"Thanks, nice to know Lane,"

"How about we go to Luke's and you can think about it," suggested Lorelai, even though they would have gone at some time or another.

"Good idea," Rory's face immediately lightened up.

After a couple cups of coffee, ok maybe a lot of coffee, Rory decided that she would just go to make everyone happy.

_Chilton the next day:_

During lunch, Tristan eyed Rory seating at a table all by herself once again absorbed in her own little world reading "Pride and Prejudice". She had her headphones on so she was completely oblivious to everything else going on around her. He decided to approach her just for the fun of it and annoy her.

Rory didn't acknowledge his presence until Tristan decided to say, "Mary, isn't there anything better for you to do than to be reading on a fine day like this?

"No," she continued reading without glancing up and took a sip of her drink. The Postal Service C.D was playing in her C.D player.

"I have a few ideas," Tristan answered attempting to imply something, yet again everything he said had to be some sort of sexual innuendo.

"Why don't you just go back to your little group of plastic bimbos over there and I can resume by reading without any interruptions,"

"Oh but being with you and your book is so much more fun," A lot more than Rory would ever know, rather than hanging around girls who had no brain and only had one thing on their minds.

"Go away Tristan, don't make fun of my hobbies I don't tease you for being a jackass," retorted Rory.

"That wound me, but since you asked so nicely I'll be on my way. I just wanted to ask you if you were going on the class trip?" clutching his heart.

"Yes,"

"Really, well then I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me before this year ends. Don't sound too disappointed now, we can always arrange something over the summer," he winked.

Rory just groaned inwardly and wondered why she couldn't just get through a whole day without being bothered by him.

She went to Mr. Potter's class to get the forms and the date of the trip. He informed her that it was going to be in a week.

_Stars Hollows_

"Mom, I have to start packing for the cruise. It's gonna be next week, I don't know what to pack,"

"Honey, we have to go to dinner with grandma today remember? So no time for packing even though looking at clothes would be a bunch more fun than dinner. Come to think of it, I think I'm coming down with a cold," Lorelai said.

"We have to go, and maybe Grandma can give me some nice places to visit. She's been to Europe many times, right?"

"Alright, alright, if we must, when did I raise you to be such a good girl?"

Rory simply laughed at her mother's thoughts.

Ding-Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"Mom I think that's enough rings,"

"Well I guess it isn't cause no one is answering the door, we should just head back home huh?"

"It's been 5 seconds,"

"No, its been more like 5 minutes,"

"You're hallucinating,"

At that moment a maid opened the door, "We're here for dinner," Rory told the maid before Lorelai could say anything.

"Rory! Lorelai, where have you been," greeted Emily.

"We're right on time Mom,"

"Well, anyways we have some guests over. Be polite,"

"Oh I sure will," Lorelai's voice dripping with sarcasm, but Emily didn't catch it.

"Meet Janlan Dugrey, he's a very good friend of your dad,"

"Very pleased to meet you," came her reply. They shook hands.

"Here is a our lovely grand daughter, Rory Gilmore, she's thinking about attending Yale. I believe she also attends Chilton with your grandson," Emily's face beaming with pride.

"Great,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Rory quickly said.

"Where is the young boy anyways?" questioned Emily.

"I'm right here, sorry I was in the bathroom." Adam Dugrey answered.

"Pleased to meet you Rory," he was fairly handsome and cute, and this Dugrey was far more polite and courteous than the other Dugrey she knew. He had brown eyes and brown hair and worn in the same style has his brother but a little more messy.

"Pleased to meet you too, I'm guessing you also go to Chilton," Rory slightly blushed as he gently kissed her hand.

"Yes, I do,"

"How come I never see you around?" Rory wondered.

"Oh, I'm usually working on something or in a classroom," Adam responded.

"Dinner should be ready in just a couple more minutes," interrupted Emily. "Shall we have a seat?"

This dinner was actually quite bearable, more so than the other ones at least. Rory thought that maybe Adam and her might become friends. They got along together pretty well, despite the fact that they met merely an hour ago.

After dinner, Rory and Adam excused themselves and decided to just take a walk.

"So...Adam, what type of music do you listen to?" deciding she wanted to know a little bit more about him rather than just the exchange of hellos.

"Well, I really like The Postal Service, The Shins and PJ Harvey at the moment,"

"Seriously, you've got to be kidding me? I love PJ Harvey and The Postal Service as well as The Shins are some of my favorite bands."

"Such Great Heights is the song on repeat for me right now, I love it." Adam said.

"Same here! I was listening to it today during lunch, until your brother decided to come and tortue me,"

"What do you know, we've got quite a bit in common Rory. The music, the torture. Isn't life wonderful?

Rory giggled, "I guess we should head back on inside, they're probably wondering what we're doing out here,"

"So I'll see you around Chilton then?" Adam asked Rory before she left.

"Of course," Rory replied, slowly taking a liking to Adam.

During the car ride home, "I guess you and Adam are hitting it off pretty well huh?"

"I guess so. He's a nice guy,"

"And you'd think he'd be a little bit more like Bible Boy?"

"Surprising not, he's completely the opposite of arrogant, egotistical jerk,"

"Good to know. Someone's got a crush. Some one's got a crush," sang Lorelai in her sing song voice. She was happy now that Rory had a smile on her face.

"I do not,"

"Sure you don't, if you say so,"

"I don't," Rory argued.

"I call it mother's intuition, and I think you guys would be great together."

"Do not," she stuck out her tongue only to be greeted with Lorelai's tongue out too.

"Fine, I'll drop it. It'll happen eventually,"

"Wonderful," Rory said deadpanned.

_I know there wasn't a lot of Rory and Tristan interaction, but it'll get there. They're going to be spending a lot of time together so don't worry all you Trory fans out there. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_-_Beauty Unfolds


	3. Love to Hate, Hate to Me

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls or the WB. This story is just coming from me and my brain._

_**Summary: **Chilton plans an end of the year senior trip to Europe that doesn't go exactly as planned. Dean is basically out of the story, but Rory and him are friends as well as Jess. (Eventual Trory)_

_**Author's Note:** This story is my first fan fiction posted here, and reviews/comments/ suggestions are greatly appreciated for making this story better in any way possible. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. _

_Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to do so. Sorry for updating sooner, but here is the next chapter. _

**Chapter Three: Love to Hate, Hate To Me**

"_As your eyes close, I'll bring before the sight of true unhappiness" –A Static Lullaby_

Rory started taking her books out of her bag and began putting them in her locker. Tristan spotted her and walked up to her.

"Mary," he greeted. He didn't expect an answer from her since she usually ignored him, but surprisingly she replied.

"Bible Boy,"

"Bible Boy?"

"Since you call me Mary, Bible boy is the logical name for you unless you would like to be named Spawn of Satan, Evil Tristan or E.T. Take your pick," replied Rory.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared. You put so much thought into those names," Tristan commented casually.

"I didn't," she answered bitterly.

"And the happy mood is gone," Tristan said sarcastically.

"There was no happy mood to begin with if you're here," Rory retorted.

"Oh so harsh," he responded with mock hurt.

"So how come I didn't know you had a brother?" changing the subject, though it was quite unlikely any other day for Rory to actually carry a conversation with Tristan Dugrey out of her own free will.

"Adam? I didn't know you knew him," Tristan answered with shock.

They began making their way to first period as they would be late in exactly 48 seconds.

Rory just looked at him.

"I don't know, it's not like you asked. How _do_ you know him anyways?"

"We met on Friday at my grandma's house,"

"Oh, that's why he was so happy when he came home," a hint of jealously apparent in his tone, though he tried to sound as normal as possible.

"Poor Tristan, is the almighty ego hurt?" asked Rory.

"How'd you know?" not wanting to let her know his true feelings.

"Rory, Tristan, so nice of you to join us. Take your seats," said Mr. Potter a bit irritated since they interrupted the lecture.

"You know, if you really just wanted to spend time with me, you didn't have to use my brother," suggested Tristan.

"Shut Up,"

"Quiet you two, or do you need to step outside?"

"Sorry sir," Rory replied ashamed.

She took out her notebook and began to take notes on the lesson. Parablas, Quadratic Equations, what fun.

_After class_

Adam spotted Rory at her locker along with his brother. It'd be a better time than never.

"Hey Rory," said Adam.

"You see, he knows my name. Why can't you get it through your head?" trying to make Tristan understand.

"But it's so much more fun this way,"

"God, you're infuriating,"

"Thanks, I have been called other things though God has never been one of them. Should I be honored?" making a quick comeback.

Adam just witnessed their bantering and knew that his Tristan had a crush on Rory. Oh well sucks to be him. At least Rory thinks I'm decent.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie sometime?" asked Adam, already feeling nervous.

"Uhh...sure, we can do it on Saturday if you wanted?" answered Rory.

"That'd be great! How about my place? Here's my number," He quickly scribbled his cell on a piece of paper though he quickly made himself sound less anxious.

"Alright, I'll call you later then," silently smiling to herself at how nervous he was.

"See ya,"

What this is unbelievable, he asks her once and she says yes. Well then again it may be the fact that he's nice to her. It's just that I can't seem to be decent to her when I'm around her. The bad side of me always kicks in. I guess I could always join them since it is going to be at our house. God, snap out of it.

_Home_

"Mom are you home?" as she opened the door and called her name.

"Hello my dear, and how was your day today?"

"Fairly decent, if I do say so myself. You remember Adam, the guy who was at dinner with us last Friday?"

"How could I forget? The one you have a crush on," Lorelai winked.

"Whatever, Mom. But anywho we're gonna watch a movie at his place on Saturday."

"Sounds fun! You should bring Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" getting all excited.

"I don't know, but I think I'll call him later,"

"Oh that reminds me, Lane called earlier. She wants you to call her back,"

"K,"

She went upstairs to her room and started to do dial the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Kim is Lane there?"

"One moment, you have 3 minutes. She is doing her Bible study," there was a pause for a moment and then Lane's voice came through.

"Hey Rory, thanks for saving me from the torture. I can't believe Mom is making be do Bible study for 2 hours everyday,"

"Bummer,"

"So Lorelai said you called,"

"Oh yeah! Since you know we haven't had a lot of time to hang out, you wanna do a movie night on Saturday?"

"Sorry Lane, but I made plans with Adam, this one guy from Chilton,"

"That's fine, what ooh I don't believe I've been introduced to Adam before,"

"It's because you haven't, but he's a really cool guy, maybe we could do a movie night at my house that way you could come too!"

"You know, I don't really want to feel like a third wheel and plus you've got me for the rest of your life to watch weird movies and pig out,"

Rory chuckled, "If you insist on doing so, but it will be your lost when I talk to you about all the fun I had while pigging out,"

"Shame I'm gonna miss it, but 3 minutes is up. Gotta get back to Bible Study. Tell me everything later!"

"Have fun, bye Lane," Rory hung up the phone and began to do the huge amount of studying she had to do for all the finals coming up.

_I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but alas I have been cursed with writer's block. However I still have a few ideas. Hopefully it will clear soon. The updates may come a little bit faster since I am going to have a few days off from school. Wooppee. Well go and review now! It means a lot. _


	4. Slowdance on the Inside

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own anything from Gilmore Girls or the WB. This story is just coming from me and my brain._

_**Author's Note: **Reviews, comments, suggestions are greatly appreciated for making this story better in any way possible. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. _

_So I have returned from the dead, and decided to work on this story a bit more. Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to do so. _

**Chapter Four: …Slowdance on the Inside**

"_There's beauty in the breakdown." –Frou Frou_

_Saturday _

The phone was ringing and as always, the Gilmores never actually put it back into the charger.

"Mom! Where's the phone?" questioned Rory.

"I don't know, check the fridge," replied Lorelai, from the couch

"Why would it be in the fridge?"

"Cause I was looking for food last time I was on the phone,"

"Nice, got it." Sure enough there was the phone, ringing inside of the fridge next to the many boxes of takeout from Luke's.

"Hello," answered Rory breathlessly.

"Hey? Rory? It's Adam, we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely," smiled Rory. She was looking forward Saturday the whole week for their little movie night.

"Great, so my house around 7?"

"I'll be there," said Rory happily.

"Bring a good movie," Adam told her.

"Oh, no worries. You just put the rest of the night into my hands. As I am the princess of movies. My mom's the queen, you won't be disappointed. I think you'll be stuck the rest of the night watching chick flicks," Rory answered playfully.

"Wonderful," he said playing along.

"Well listen, I have to get going, so I'll see you tonight," Rory said.

"Adios,"

"Au revoir,"

"French? I like,"

"Bye," she laughed and then hung up.

_Before their "date"_

Rory was contemplating what to wear. Basic and casual, or dressy. The idea of jeans and light blue tee appealed more to her than dressing up. Besides that, she was running a little late, since she hadn't noticed the time go by while she was reading The Da Vinci Code.

She threw on a pair of her favorite jeans, and a nice but comfy shirt. She decided that a little gloss and some mascara would be nice, and then grabbed the movies from the shelf.

"Bye mom, I'll be back by 11,"

"Have fun, my mini me. Remember don't do anything I would,"

Rory chuckled and said, "Good night mom. I love you,"

"Love you too honey," Lorelai answered. She would go and bother Luke some more today, like it was different any other day.

To Rory's amazement, she was actually a little nervous. It was either because of Adam or the fact that Tristan was his brother. They had similar physical features and yet their personalities were a completely separate thing. She hoped that Tristan would be out partying so that he wouldn't bother them.

It was a long drive from Stars Hollows to Adam's house, so she put in a C.D. Currently listening to Fall Out Boy. "Sugar We're Goin' Down," She hummed along to the song before fully singing out loud in the jeep.

After about 50 minutes, she arrived at the house. Rory got out of the car and walked up the nice walkway and rang the doorbell.

"Why hello Mary," Tristan smirked when he saw Rory.

"Great, my dreams have been crushed," she said dejectedly. "All I asked for was for one night of peace and this is what I'm rewarded with,"

"Don't be so excited now Mary, nice to see you too. How are you?" he asked attempting to be civil. Ok, he tried. It didn't work.

"Where's Adam?"

"He's upstairs, he'll be down in a minute," answered Tristan, averting his eyes a little. Although he didn't want to show it, they had barely talked and all Rory wanted to know was where Adam was. Was she really that oblivious to what was going on around her?

"Great, I'll wait in the living room?"

"Sure, this way," Tristan leading the way down the elegant dining room into the living room with the huge plasma screen T.V complete with surround sound and everything else possible. "I'll keep you company, because I know you're dying to spend some time with me,"

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart," Rory retorted.

"Why so harsh, but I'll forgive you. You want anything, soda, water, some alcoholic beverage?" he suggested slyly.

"Tristan, go away," she said annoyed. "But since you asked, do you have any coffee? Besides I figured you'd have maids to do that for you,"

"You wouldn't know. But just a heads up, I make a pretty great cup of coffee," said Tristan confidently. Truth be told, he hadn't made a cup of coffee for a long time. And to be honest, he didn't even know where the espresso machine was, but hey it couldn't be that hard.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You can let me be the judge of that,"

"You wanna make a bet Mary?"

"Well, you're going to lose anyways, so why not?"

"A little sure of yourself, now aren't we. You have no faith in me?" Tristan said feigning mock hurt.

"That's right, but if you do manage to make a decent cup of coffee. Not that I'm saying you will, but _if_ you do, well then I figure something out when I taste it," said Rory shocking herself, as she was committing herself to something if Tristan could actually make her beloved elixir of life.

"Let's up it one, say if you genuinely think that it's good cup of coffee, then you have to give me a kiss as a reward,"

"Scyeah right,"

"Come on Mar, what are you afraid of," asked Tristan making sure that she wouldn't back down.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, "But so far, its been all talk and you're not even doing anything. So let's prove yourself Bible Boy, cause I'll be darned if you can actually make a decent cup of coffee." Rory couldn't believe what she was getting herself into, but really what did she have to lose. It wasn't like it mattered. Adam would probably be downstairs by the time Tristan figured out how to work the coffee machine. She would have no idea how wrong she was until she tasted what Tristan had made.

"Watch what you say, you never know," He was amused at how uncomfortable he was making her.

"Whatever," replied Rory, carelessly. "Anyways, how come you're not out at some party?" She really was wondering, since it was a Saturday night and the school year was almost over.

"Cause I wanted to spend time with you," He responded half-playfully, half-truthfully, while searching for the ingredients that he needed.

"Ok, besides the fact that you stayed home so you could annoy the hell out of me, what else?" Rory brushed aside the comment that Tristan said, and just continued with their conversation.

He had to admit, spending time with Rory was way better than getting wasted and waking up not knowing where he was and what he did. "Mary, don't you believe me?"

"Ugh, do you _have_ to be so frustrating?" Rory tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as it was getting in front of her face.

"I try my best," Tristan answered, while mixing everything together. They were in the kitchen and Rory was sitting on the barstool. A small part of her shirt was riding up as she leaned casually over the counter. It revealed a small expanse of her creamy skin. Tristan forced himself to concentrate on what she was saying. It did leave things to the imagination. He had to smile to himself, Rory never tried to be sexy, yet in his eyes she was about as beautiful as anything got. She had dressed quite modestly and in something most dates probably would have never even worn until a couple of dates. "So, Mary here's the cup of coffee,"

He handed it out proudly in his own favorite mug. "Rory," she answered automatically, but this time not as annoyed. "Lets see how Dugrey stays true to his words."

"You'll love it," he replied confidently.

And to her surprise, it was better than a decent cup of coffee, in fact it rated surprisingly close to Luke's coffee. "I must say Tristan, I'm amazed," Rory said despite what she would have to do next.

He grinned lazily and said "See, I told you so," Rory's nerves were acting up. She was supposed to be on a date with Adam, not Tristan. What on earth was happening.

Rory always a keeper of what she said leaned in and pecked Tristan on the cheek quickly. And then she was supposed to stop right away. Instead, her lips lingered there a little longer than she expected. Instead, Tristan smelled really good and he leaned into her also. Instead, she found that was enjoying the kiss more than she should half. After all, it was just a peck on the check right?

Tristan decided to leave it at that and if Rory decided to kiss him more, well who was he to stop her? This night was becoming a night of unexpected twists and turns. She searched for his lips and they met. Her eyes fluttered slightly and the kiss deepened with each second.

Slowly, their tongues tasted each other, while she moaned his name quietly. Dear lord, Tristan thought, did he die and go to heaven? It was like a wonderful dance, where all the steps were up to beat and they weren't missing anything.

Reality check, yup this was all happening. Oh shoot, as much as he had waited for this moment, Adam was his brother and he didn't want to be a cheater. He pulled away from her embrace.

"Rory," he said sadly, "We have to stop, after all you are on a date with Adam,"

Embarrassed, Rory quickly responded, "Oh no, it's my fault, I just got caught up in the moment. It didn't mean anything,"

"Right Mary,"

And as if the timing couldn't have been better, Adam came downstairs. "Hey Rory, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I'm sure Tristan enjoyed your company," He hadn't realized what he had just interrupted but both of them were glad to get out of that awkwardness.

"I'll see you Monday Mary," Tristan beamed brightly, and made his way up the stairs.

"Right," Rory answered back a little lost for words.

"So what do you say we get this movie night started? I'll get some popcorn and drinks,"

"Alright," replied Rory. Her fingers went to her lips as the sensation of Tristan's warm gentle lips had grazed just seconds before.

This was going to be one _strange_ night for Rory.

_Alright, just of the heck of it, I updated and I know that it was probably a bunch of crap, at least there was a lot of Trory interaction. Eh? I hope you guys are happy and I'll hope to update again soon. Now why don't you be a doll and go send a lovely review as it will make me extremely happy. _


End file.
